Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special) Transcript
This is the transcript for Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special). Outtakes (Weekly, done by Pups) Pups' Outtakes Beginning Narrator: This is the clubhouse of the Backyard crew. They live in a normal American neighbor hood. The bird family is chirping a song. The sun is out and speaking of the backyard kids, I think they are in the clubhouse now. Let's see. As we transition into the clubhouse, we see the children getting ready for the show. (7 seconds of silence) Punchcar (To the viewers): Welcome! Pups (To the viewers): Hello! Annie (To the viewers): It's nice having you here! Maria (To viewers): Hi. How are you. We're getting ready for the show. Annie: (Laugher) This is going to be fun. Punchcar: Yeah! Pups: Indeed. We have a lot we could do today. We'll start off with a cheer *Howls and throws wrench in the air and barks to recall it.* Punchcar (Confused): Pups, do you really need to be a show off? Pups: Maybe, why? (To viewers) Watch this, BARK ROCKET ACTIVATE! Wrench: As you command master. Wrench: Fires confetti. Maria: Hey, guys. Let's introduce our new friend to the others. Annie: Let's do this. (To viewers) Come with us. Narrator (Reading a title card): As they go see the gang....... Pups: Hey everyone. Angela: Hi guys. Punchcar: Look who's here. (While pointing at the camera) Pablo: (To viewers) Hola! Hi there! Kiesha: (To viewers) It's nice seeing you with us! Pups: Yeah! (To viewers) It's really cool seeing you with us! Angela:(To viewers) Hey, how's it going? Dante:(To viewers) Hello. Pups: I'm glad we met, I am having fun! Annie: Say, Pups, how does your wrench work? Pups: I will explain later. (To viewers) There seems to be a mechanical problem with my glider. Oh well, ill just take it off. I am really glad to see you all! Kiesha: (To viewers) Yeah, we're happy, and seeing you makes us in a good mood! Pups: (To himself) Cds, no, wrench, not needed. Aha! My book box! I knew I had it. Boom! Whew. (Activates the radio) Sidney Webber: (To viewers) Hi new friend. (To Pups) What is a book box? Dante, and Annie: Yeah. Maria: Did you mean "Boom box"? Pups: (To Maria) Yes. (To everyone)A boom box is another name for a radio. Achmed: Did someone say "Boom Box?" Amir: We love boom boxes. Achmed: (To Gabriel while Pointing to the camera) Hey, Gabriel. is that your new friend there? Punchcar: Yes. It sure is. Achmed (To viewers): Hiya Buddy. Nice to meet you. Check out what we have been doing to get ready for the show. Amir (To viewers): Yeah. Follow me, new friend. You're going to like it a lot. Pups: We will have fun! Amir: Let's play while there's still sun! Dante: Huh. Sorta rhymes. Amir (To viewers): Meanwhile, we have been building a stage, right over here. (Walks to the stage) See. The stage is soccer themed. See all those soccer balls? They are the scenery. The stage is almost done. Narrator (Reading a title card): 8 minutes later........ Amir (To viewers): There. Check it out. "Tada" music plays Achmed: Now, we are ready for our show. Dante, Annie, and Maria: Yeah! Looks great. Angela: (To everyone) yeah it does. Amir (To viewers): There is going to be music, singing and dancing too. Achmed (To viewers): And of course, soccer, before we forget. Amir (To viewers): Thanks for pointing that out, Achmed. Punchcar (To viewers): Guess what? I want you to star in this musical. Annie (To viewers): Yeah! You'd be the perfect star for our musical. Maria (To viewers): Imagine! YOU! Our star. Pups (To Maria): I thought we were the stars. Sidney Webber: No, Puppy friend. (Pointing to viewers) Our new friend right here is our star. Angela: Sidney's right. (Pointing to viewers) They're the new kid here. So let's get things under way. Punchcar (To everyone): Hey guys! Listen to the radio! It's Stack Jack! Announcer: First up, the Hello song! Hello song comes After the hello song (Part 2(Preparing for the show)) In the clubhouse Pups: hmm, I have spare hover cameras, might as well use them. Annie walks over to pups and then says: Hi, Pups. What are you truing to do? Pups: I am setting up my camera. need you to get my toolbox. Annie: Okay. (To viewers) I need your help. Come with me. Annie (To viewers): Welcome to our clubhouse shed. This is where a lot of tools are. Here's the clubhouse phone. Let me call Pups to see what his toolbox looks like. Annie Picks up the phone. Pups in a big circle getting Annie's call. Pups: Hello? Annie: Hello. What does your toolbox look like. Here's the clubhouse phone. Let me call Pups to see what his toolbox looks like. Pups: Yeah, I forgot. It's bright blue. Can you show me which of these three toolboxes Pups said was his? The red one, The green one, or the blue one? (5 seconds to answer) The viewer (Invisible): The blue one. The third one. Annie (To viewers): The blue one. Right. Thanks for your help. Come on, back to Pups. Walks over to Pups. Annie: Here's your toolbox. Pups: Thanks, Annie. Annie: No problem. (To viewers) And thank You for all your help. Pups: Just have to activate these cameras. Sunny Day(Shouting up at the clubhouse): when can we come in? Pups: Done Cameras, activated! Pups steers the cameras towards sunny day, earl grey, and vinny the gooch. Pups: Video chat, activate! Sunny Day, Vinny, Earl: Hi Pups! Pups: It is now safe to come up here! Earl: You may enter after me. Vinnie: Okay. Sunny Day, Vinny, and Earl enter the clubhouse. In the clubhouse where we still are, we hear a knock on the clubhouse door. Punchcar63: Uh-oh. I heard a knock. Ashley Webber: Thanks, Gabe for pointing that out. Sidney Webber: I will get it. Punchcar63: Ok, Sidney. Go for it! Door still knocks as Sidney walks up to it to open it. Sidney Webber: Open sesame! Door opens. Sunny, Earl, Vinny: We are here! Sunny: Hi there, guys. (To viewers) Hello to you too. Nice to have you here. Punchcar: Hello, Sunny. Earl: Hello, guys. Punchcar: Hello, Earl. (Pointing to viewers): Look who else is here. Earl (To viewers): Hi there. How are you? Vinny: Yo, Gabe my man! How's it going? Punchcar: Hello, Vinnie Gooch. Vinnie (To viewers): Oh yeah and Hello to you too. How's it going? Sidney: It;s nice having you guys here. Pups: Sure is. We are getting ready for the show. Sunny: You guys are dong a good job. (To viewers): And you too. We couldn;t have gotten this far without you. Annie (Pointing to viewers): They just helped me find Pups' toolbox. Sunny: Anything we can do to help? Dante: Yes. Vinnie: What can we do? Punchcar: Listen to Stack Jack. Dante: Stack Jack? Announcer on the radio: We only have 5 minutes to the show. So everybody hurry up and help. Pablo: You heard him. Darse prisa. We need all the help we can get. (To viewers) How about you. Help us get ready for the show by singing this next song with us. Earl: Wonderful idea. (To viewers) So gather round and sing along! Announcer on the radio: 5 minutes to the show! "5 minutes to the show" song comes. Part 3(Revving up to begin the show!) Earl Grey (To viewers): Nice singing. That helped us a lot. Maria (To viewers): Yeah, You did a great job. Sunny day: And just in time for the show. Punchcar: Funny you should mention it. All cameras ready? Pups: Hover cameras set to go! Amir: Red camera, ready. Achmed: Yellow camera, ready. Annie: Green camera, ready. Dante: Blue camera, ready. Kiesha: Okay. Let's do this! Sunny day: Let's! Pups rolls the camera over to Sunny. Pups: Alright these hover cameras are ready to fly and record! Pups: Recording! Punchcar: 3, 2, 1! ACTION! Sunny day (To viewers): Hello, and welcome to our 2nd show in Backyard Basics! I'm Sunny day, and Joining me today, on my left, Vinnie the Gooch! Vinnie: Ay! How ya doin? Sunny Day: and on my right is Earl Grey! Earl: Greetings. Sunny day: We would like to begin the show by thanking Gabe for being the directior, Pups for buiding these four cameras, Annie and Dante for setting up the lights and you for helping us out. Angela (To viewers): Yeah. You're great! When we kids play soccer, we always do penalty practice shoot out for the big game. Sunny day: Thanks for pointing that out. Maria (Angry): Hey! What about the rest of us? Sunny day: Oh, right. We would also like to thank everybody else for building the clubhouse stage. Amir: That's better. Earl Grey: There are 11 players on the field per team during a soccer game. But in Backyard soccer, there are 8 instead. Vinnie the Gooch: Our 1st guest will be here to talk to us about soccer strategy. Sidney: But who? (To viewers) Do you know? Viewer: No. Annie hears a knock on the door. Annie: The 1st guest is here now! Pablo: Lo conseguiré. Leave this to me. Pablo walks over to the door to open it. Pablo: Abierto Sesame! Door opens. Kenny Kawaguchi: Hello, Pablo. Pablo: Hola, Kenny. (To everyone) Look! It's Kenny Kawaguchi. Kenny goes up to the gang. Kenny (To everyone): Hello everybody. (To viewers) Hello to you to. How are you? Category:Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special)